It's No Crime
by Cezille07
Summary: A honeymoon gone wrong? A psychopathic husband? A mysterious death follows Elena and Zick’s honeymoon in Miami, and the CSI’s work to find out who did the crime, with the Tamers also investigating from a monster point of view.
1. Chapter 1

**It's No Crime**

_Cezille07_

A honeymoon gone wrong? A psychopathic husband? A mysterious death follows Elena and Zick's honeymoon in Miami, and the CSI's work to find out who did the crime, with the Tamers also investigating from a monster point of view.

Disclaimer: I own neither CSI nor Monster Allergy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 1.

No one would hear it....

It was a very early morning. An ordinary morning: people waking up to the sounds of alarms, to the seldom honks of passing cars, to parents urging children to get up for school. Near the shorelines of the beach of Miami, a hotel stood quietly, gently stirring with its tired residents who arrived only the night before.

...A scream.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOO! You can't do this to me! NO!"

A struggle.

Man and wife, chasing each other around the small, nearly cramped room, at times breaking the figurines on display or allowing framed pictures to crash to the floor. They took little notice of the damages. The woman fled her husband, or so she tried. The man pursued his woman.

A phone ringing, in an already bustling office downtown. A worried officer rushing his colleagues to finish their coffee and get to the hotel.

Blaring sirens.

No one heard those things. It was a very routine morning. Nothing out of the ordinary, for such an extraordinary town.

What they saw, however, betrayed them.

Blasts of bright light from within a high hotel window. Glass breaking, at one point; a window shattering to bits.

If only they could see inside this _room_. What they would see!

"Zick, stay focused. You can trust me, okay? It's me, Elena! What's wrong with you?" By now she looked exasperated, and her heightening tone didn't help conceal the fear she held in. She took another step backwards, and her foot hit the wall. She was cornered. "Zick?"

Zick, arms outstretched and sweating profusely. His eyes out of focus. "Elena," he said, the voice that came out not quite his own. He made a big step, nearly leapt at his terrified wife. He saw her eyes, but recognized nothing in it. "Elena," he repeated.

In another instant, she was dead.


	2. Chapter 2

**It's No Crime**

_Cezille07_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 2.

"A honeymoon gone wrong? What do you think, Horatio?"

"I don't know yet, Calleigh," Horatio said, pocketing his shades. He swept the room with his eyes, remembering the details. Torn curtains, some burn marks on the carpet, several tables, and the bed. Chairs lay upside down, some broken in half. Shards of glass littering the entire floor. Not too much of a struggle, he thought, but more like someone imposed control on the situation. "No witnesses, they say."

"No one. Just the newlyweds in the room," answered the blonde officer as she bent over and photographed the crime scene part by part. "A few bystanders on the streets say they saw light coming from this window."

Horatio walked around, noticed heavy shoe marks deeply folding the carpet's fabric. "No sign of forced entry. Just Ezekiel and Elena Zick, here to spend their first night of marriage. And suddenly the woman dies."

Calleigh looked at him. "What are you thinking? The husband? No one's seen him after the incident."

"We can't tell right now," answered Horatio. He followed the shoe marks. It started near the window. _These belong to the killer, who must've entered through the window—_only, he couldn't fathom how on earth someone with presumably heavy weight could have come up to the tenth floor of a hotel and broken in through the window. The marks vanished after a few steps toward the bathroom, and recommenced by the bed, went to the closet, and back to the window again. "Those marks there, you see those?" he asked absently.

"Yeah, let me take a shot of those." Calleigh saw them too and set to work with her camera. "Funny, there's no blood," she remarked. "With all these broken things, you'd think somebody must've gotten at least a cut and left it somewhere in this mess." She looked at the heap on the floor which was Elena's body, who had no physical sign of injury. As if she had just dropped dead. "Poor thing. They're young. What could have happened?"

Horatio smiled. "That," he said, putting his shades back on, "is exactly what we're here for."


	3. Chapter 3

**It's No Crime**

_Cezille07_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 3.

Eric walked into the lab and found Natalia analyzing the semi-burnt carpet. "Whatcha got there?"

"Oh hi, Eric. Piece of carpet from the hotel," she answered, carefully watching the sample as colored smoke rose to it. "I'm trying to see if I can get the shoe print, or any substance at all. Though I'm not entirely sure it'll get us anywhere seeing our couple is Italian only here for a vacation. And there's nothing substantial enough to show this has anything to do with the murder."

"Wait for it, something just might come up for our killer, at least," Eric said, standing next to her.

"You heard from Alexx yet?" asked Natalia.

"Yes, I just talked to her. She was really frustrated with the autopsy."

"And why is that?"

Eric sighed. "She couldn't find anything. Said every centimeter of the girl was normal and functioning at the time of death."

"But, there's gotta be something. You can't just _die_. And in that case, there won't be a murder, although the mess in the hotel room just tells us otherwise."

"I know, same thing I told her. But she said the body was perfectly fine, in good condition even. She couldn't explain it. Turned her good mood pretty ugly this morning."

"Well, there goes our plan to have dinner together, all of us."

"Yeah, let's get back to our case," said Eric, "There's the result for the carpet. Big shoe, there," he noted absently.

A phrase in a large, green LCD font flashed on the monitor. "No match found."

They looked at the monitor for several seconds.

"God, this is getting weirder than I thought," breathed Natalia, her eyes still on the words. She took the carpet, cut another sample, and fed it to the machine. "I'll run the test again. I hope Ryan's having better luck with the broken glass."

"I hope so too. I'll try to find the husband. He'll certainly shed some light on this."


	4. Chapter 4

**It's No Crime**

_Cezille07_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 4.

They guided the Flyvans higher into the sky. Zob, Terence, Teddy, and Lay shook their heads, dismayed at the outcome.

"Any idea on why this could have happened?" Zob began, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Don't know, don't care," Lay remarked, looking impatient. "She's not even a Tamer. Why are we worrying about her?"

"We're worrying because Zick's involved!" snapped Teddy.

"Exactly! We should be looking for him, not wondering why he did this to her. She deserves it," answered Lay. "Besides, what's a human casualty compared to Zick's life? We ought to be looking for him!"

Terence raised his hands. "Let's not fight here, kids. Lay's right, we ought to find our strongest Tamer and see his side of the story."

"No one's seen him since Elena died. He didn't leave the hotel through the front door, for sure," Zob thought aloud. "They don't have records of him at the airport, no purchases from any store around the place."

"I scanned the beach earlier, nothing there," Terence said.

Zob shook his head. _Oh son, I thought your marriage was heading for a happy ending at last, after everything you've been through._ "Hey look, there's the guy who was looking for Zick! Down the block over there." He pointed towards a car speeding from the Miami-Dade Police Department Office.

"**Flyvans, turn invisible! Follow him!**" Teddy yelled, leading the way.

It was Eric and Ryan.

Eric had opened their conversation with, "Do you get the feeling we're not seeing something?"

"Exactly why we're going back. Would you believe those broken shards hadn't the least drop of blood? No trace of anything at all! And the burn marks were no match to any substance we have on record," Ryan replied irritably. "I want to get to the bottom of this."

"Who doesn't? We're going to lose our jobs because of this case."

"It seems nothing about Elena's murder wants us to find anything," Ryan commented, "I'd have to admit the killer is either really skilled or has powers devoted to killing."

"Ha," snorted Teddy, the others laughing behind him. "They don't know what's hit them in the face."


	5. Chapter 5

**It's No Crime**

_Cezille07_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 5.

They had to re-examine everything in the room, but apparently someone had cleaned it up and opened it for rental.

"This is a crime scene! The case isn't closed yet, someone should have notified us before cleaning up!" Eric yelled.

The manager, a squat, bald man in his fifties, shrugged his shoulders. "This is a business! We can't close it down for a little dead girl. It was a free job too, I couldn't let the chance pass."

"What do you mean?" inquired Ryan.

"A chubby guy volunteered the work. I needed to cut down on expenses, so I let him do it so the room would be available again. Not my problem anymore. It's him you wanna find," the manager gave. He smoothed out his tie and left.

Eric walked around the room, desperately hoping for the least sign of the crime scene the cleaner left carelessly behind. "We're getting nowhere. H is not gonna like this."

"Nothing we can do about it—"

Just as Ryan said this, something tapped the glass window. Eric went over to look; he opened it, looked outside. Strained his eyes from the effort. "What on earth...?"

"Shh!"

"He almost saw us!"

"Careful!"

"Go up!"

"Give me some space, I need to listen too!"

He looked for a fifth and sixth time and saw nothing. He heard Ryan from inside, "Anything out there?" He shook his head. _Not only is this case getting on everyone's nerves, it was shaking up our senses too, _he tried to console himself. "Nothing, just someone from the upper floor, I guess."

"Throwing trash out the window?" laughed Ryan. "Did you hear the sound of that thing?"

_Yeah. Sounded like flesh. Like what, a talking bird spying on us?_ He shook his head again. "No," he lied. "Listen, let's try the black light, squeeze out some evidence for us."


	6. Chapter 6

**It's No Crime**

_Cezille07_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 6.

"_Ezekiel Zick, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?" _

_He had smiled and taken her hand. "I do."_

"_Elena Potato—" and the priest actually laughed at her name before continuing, teary-eyed, "do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?"_

_And her eyes were so beautiful, glistening with happy tears when she said the words, "I do!" He could feel her wanting to embrace him, or kiss him—who cares? It was the happiest day of his life. _

Or it was supposed to be.

He looked up. The street was filled with cars and people rushing to work. Typical Miami, he thought to himself, recalling the brochures they read weeks before the marriage, when they planned out the honeymoon.

Dang, their honeymoon. He couldn't exactly pinpoint the moment when it happened, when that strange force just took control of him, and that eerie voice whispered in his head, "Kill her, kill her." He resisted with every bit of strength he had, human and Tamer, but the voice was stronger. He couldn't fight back. His vision faded, as did all his senses.

When it returned, he stood over her body. Her lifeless body. An open jar stood at his feet, a brightly glowing gas swirling inside. Something felt wrong, familiar even, about it. He heard the voice, "Close it. Take the jar." In that jar the white gas swirled, with a hint of rebellion in its movement. "Go on, take her life." _Her life?! _

He fought back the voice, fought back for control of his body. "No," he succeeded in mumbling. His eyes locked on Elena's cold form. "Elena—"

And his memory was blank after that. This morning he was in the street, next to a garbage can, dressed in someone else's clothes.


	7. Chapter 7

**It's No Crime**

_Cezille07_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 7.

"There he is!"

Two parties spotted our blue-haired protagonist, shivering in the cold morning and in the wake of his evil deed. The police closed in around him, while the Flyvans dipped lower from the sky. Familiar faces condemning him, unfamiliar faces convicting him of a crime he would never commit of his own accord.

"You're coming with us, young man. Don't move, hands behind your head."

"Zick! Up here! It's us!"

He looked up. It was Teddy, Terence, Lay, and his own father. Elena would be with them if this were not the case. Elena. The Elena he killed by _willing_ it to happen.

"Zick! Don't worry about the humans, we'll sort them out later! Come with us!" called Lay from her Flyvan.

He bolted down the alley and made a sharp right turn, climbed up a ladder to some short brick building. Lay and the others were waiting for him on the roof. He jumped onto Teddy's Flyvan, exchanged a brief "'Sup?" before heading back home.

Down below, Horatio and Frank stared after the...'flying' people. Police and bystanders alike were transfixed to their respective standing places, some dropping the items they held.

"Ummm, H?"

"Yes, Frank?"

Frank weighed his words carefully. "You...saw what I saw, didn't you?"

Horatio looked at him with no criticism in his eyes. "Yes, I did," he answered. He observed how the detective flicked his eyes from him to the point in the sky where the people vanished, and chuckled. "This means, our prime suspect has escaped."

The crowd thinned in a matter of minutes, but the police were still frozen. "H, we need to find him," Frank went on uncertainly.

Horatio smiled. "Yes, Frank. Do that."

From Zick's point of view, Miami was a city as alive and busy as Big Burg. Only, he couldn't see its Suspended City—like he could no longer see Bibbur-si after Sinistro forced him to surrender his powers. He couldn't see the Flyvans they were riding, nor did he see what sanctuary they were heading for. A branch of the Armory, perhaps? He couldn't think. He just let himself fall asleep through the long ride with Teddy.


	8. Chapter 8

**It's No Crime**

_Cezille07_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 8.

"Zick? Zick? Are you alright?"

"What happened last night?"

"Did you see anyone else there?"

"How did she...die?"

Zick sat up and realized they were in a small room. He rubbed his eyes, blankly, feeling not more than the heavy guilt in his chest. The four Tamers surrounded him, each with their own questions. It was harsh, but it was better coming from then than the policemen.

He stood up without answering and looked out the window. Still in Miami. The smog there was terrible.

"Zick?" Lay asked, approaching him carefully. She made to take his hand, but he saw it, withdrew himself. "How are you feeling?"

He dared not look into her eyes, or anyone else's for that matter. How it happened, why it happened—it might as well have been him, not Elena. She was innocent. She hadn't done anything to anyone in all her life, except perhaps to beat up a few deserving bullies back in school.

Zob stood up. "Zick, talk to us. We need to know. We can help you."

"Yeah, for starters, you weren't the one who cleaned up the hotel room afterwards, were you?" probed Terence, remaining seated. "You weren't the one who did it, right?"

Did what? The clean up? The _crime_? He was as guilty as the killer, whoever it was. He felt a shooting pain in his chest when he thought back on that night. He turned away from them. He didn't care to hide the crying, he wanted out.

"Please, you can trust us, right?"

He looked up at Teddy, by far the only other Tamer he really trusted in all his life. His brother, his best friend next to Elena...or maybe the best in a different way.

"Let me ask you one thing first," Zick said, trying to straighten his voice, "why are _you_ all here in the first place?"


	9. Chapter 9

**It's No Crime**

_Cezille07_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 9.

"Guys, I've got something you'll like," Calleigh said as she entered the room. Ryan and Eric looked at her with both gratitude and disbelief on their faces. "Really. Turns out you found something in the hotel room on your second look." She laid a short envelope on the table and took out a few sheets of paper. "Not blood, but something...better. Here it is."

Ryan took the papers. "Traces of alkylphenol ethoxlyates, phosphate...these are ingredients of common detergents."

"Correct. Our cleaner didn't clean up his own act very well, didn't he?" Calleigh beamed again. "The substance you found on the curtains and carpet come down to this foam. Old detergents didn't dissolve, so phosphate is used to clean up what's left behind of the soap. But looking at how loosely the ingredients are mixed, it seems the cleaner made his own product out of them."

"A lead on our cleaner!" exclaimed Eric.

_The cleaner is the killer's henchman. After allowing the people to investigate the murder, he sets to work erasing any other trace the police didn't find. _

"Now if we could narrow down the source, we might find something we need," Calleigh went on. "There are only a handful of agencies who sell the chemicals raw, and luckily for us they keep a list of customers."

"We're still vague on the murder itself, but we're getting closer there."

"We find him, we find the killer."

"This is great! We've narrowed down our suspects to the husband, plus a private cleaner who concocts his own products, presumably one who's bought the set we found here recently."

"I'll go tell H."

"I'll go tell Alexx."

"And me, Natalia."

"Meet up later for dinner?"

"Group celebration after this case is over? Of course!"

The lab lit up considerably after the first conclusive evidence they found.

Only, when they called the few agencies offering the detergent's ingredients, they claimed that none of them sold the chemicals to a private worker. When asked, none of their stocks have been miscounted, no thefts have been reported, and furthermore, they asserted, they could trust their own employees not to smuggle their products without permission.


	10. Chapter 10

**It's No Crime**

_Cezille07_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 10.

"Their only lead is a dead-end," Terence declared. He came in the room and turned on the light, which didn't work. He closed the door with his hips. "When they give up we'll hide Zick in the Armory back home, fix his papers, and everything will be back to normal—"

"Except...for one thing," cut a male voice.

He blinked. There was a chubby man in the darkness, his back facing Terence. But no, his features were so remarkably notable that despite all those years he spent in hiding he was clearly the same man they had almost beaten before.

"Sinistro," Terence breathed, allowing his groceries to scatter.

"Yes, you remember me? I'm touched." Hector faced him. The face was the same, the two left hands were the same, the clothes shabbier but were more or less the same.

Terence asked the only question that would form. "Why?"

Hector approached him and turned on the light himself, and it worked. "Still the same old business. Revenge matters you may not understand...."

"Where are the others?"

"In a better place than here."

"Where are they?!"

Hector smiled. "I love it how you display that disgusting, concerned feeling. Do you want to know what I did?"

He didn't wait for an answer.

_Sinistro uses his Taming powers to find and control the strongest Gorka ever, Magnacat. They team up to effect a hypnosis so powerful it would enable them to suck out life force by merely wishing it. But they didn't want their hands dirty. And revenge is sweeter with the enemy inflicting the pain on himself. They find Zick on his honeymoon, hypnotized him with no problem, and let him finish the work._

_Magnacat is his cleaner. After the murder, they allow the police to play their game once. With a strong cleaning agent he thoroughly wipes out all signs of intervention, except the footprints. Leave out even a drop of the soap. To mislead them a little._

"Do you know why you were imprisoned in a Dombox, Sinistro?" Terence goaded, the rage evident in his voice. "Do you know why I'm calling the police now?"

"Because you Tamers are cowards, no matter what you claim to be." Hector snapped his fingers. Magnacat revealed himself and held up a Dombox. "And if you want to live, this is the best place you'll ever get to."

Terence dialled quickly on his cellphone, only managed an "I need help please!" before Hector Canned him in an escape-proof Dombox suited for Tamers. He was placed in a sack with four other Boxes, four others screaming out curses and cries for help. They were unloaded somewhere with salty air smelling of the sea. Soon enough, water drained into each Box. Soon enough, no trace of the five dead Tamers would ever be found again.

**++END++**


End file.
